Do I Know You?
by stabmysanity11
Summary: Sequel to 'Order in Chaos' Jenna and Warren have a surprise for their friends and the superhero world. But what happens when someone from Warren's past tries to destroy the school?
1. Dreams and The Story So Far

_**A typical day of school in my high school: Perverts being frozen, kids flying to school and back, freshman trying to show off their powers (and failing, miserably), Lash and Speed picking on those freshmen (even though they no longer attend Sky High), Warren walking over to me, holding a black rose-wait, what? And what's that beeping noise? Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-crash.**__ Hehehe. That was a good dream…unrealistic, yes, but good. Very good... I need to stop talking to myself…_

Jenna woke up on Monday morning, the first day of her senior year at Sky High. She sighed, looking at the poor remains of her alarm clock. She'd have to buy a new one after school…and before work. Her summer had been a fun one; she hung out with the gang a lot, mostly Warren. They'd gotten together after Homecoming. Well, "after Homecoming" is a very relative term. Try "three months after Homecoming" and you'll be better off. Actually, maybe, "three months after Homecoming which their friends constantly tried to get one of them to work up the nerve to ask the other out". There. That's about right.

-----------------------------------------

Warren had taken her to the dance, yes, they'd had an awesome time, yes, but they weren't really together. They hadn't kissed, they hadn't danced much, they'd just talked. Not that that's not part of a relationship, but…you have to admit, just talking isn't a very healthy relationship for two hormonal teens.

It wasn't until their friends shut them up in the detention room together on the second to last day of school that they got together. It was an embarrassing affair, looking back on it. Principal Powers had come in while they were kissing and told them off. "_The detention room is not a make-out place!_" she'd said, her face going red. Warren and Jenna had been mortified. They didn't talk to the others for a week after that. Although, Layla was really the only reason they started talking to them again. She'd pointed out that, if they hadn't pulled that little stunt, Jenna and Warren would've never gotten together, probably. Warren had been all for ignoring them, but Jenna agreed with Layla. Grudgingly, Warren had accepted them all as friends again.

-----------------------------------------

Ethan had even gotten himself a girlfriend. She was a grade younger than everyone, but they were perfect for each other. Both very studious, quiet, smart…annoying…but at the same time cute. She even wore the same excessive amounts of orange that Ethan did.

The rest of the group had gotten jobs, too. Layla worked in a flower shop (Jenna was surprised), Will helped his parents out in their realty business, Zack and Maj worked in the movie theatre. Zack, of course, wasn't allowed inside the rooms until everyone was gone, due to his glowing, but he and Maj seemed to be having a great lot of fun after the movies were over, if you get what I mean. Ethan and his girlfriend, Lizzie, worked at the Library, putting books back on shelves, making sure every book was in place, sneaking into the back room to make-out…Yea, that's right. Goody-two-shoes Ethan snuck into the back room to make-out with his girlfriend. They all knew it. Will had taken a picture of it once. Every time you mentioned it, Ethan and Lizzie would blush fiercely.

-----------------------------------------

The sleepovers occurred more often after the end of school. Sometimes at Will's, sometimes at Jenna's, even once at Warren's! Angela had suggested that they look at Warren's baby pictures, but Warren had stashed them away long before anyone had gotten there. He said it was "_bad enough Jenna saw them. She wasn't even my girlfriend at the time!_" Angela had just tutted and gone on _telling_ them about the pictures. Warren had glared at her the entire time. By the end, everyone who hadn't seen the pictures had pretty vivid images of them in their minds…Layla had smiled so brightly, everyone thought she was pulling a Zack and glowing. After that night, Warren refused to let anyone into his house. Except for Jenna, because he couldn't really stop her. Angela treated her like the daughter she'd never had, and every time Jenna walked past Warren's house, Angela had dragged her in. They got along great, though.

-----------------------------------------

As for the rest of the summer, well, they spent it working and going to the amusement park. And, occasionally, they'd go on quadruple dates to the movies. Although, more often than not, Warren and Jenna bailed on that and had their own little date in a special place they'd found.


	2. Bright Red and Really, I was kidding!

Now, though, as Jenna was waking up, it was the first day of school. She rolled out of bed, showered, did her hair up in a messy, wet bun and her now much longer side swept bangs, and got dressed in some black, low cut, ripped jeans, her black converse with the red and blue laces, the pink shirt with black fishnet sleeves she'd gotten from Maj at the mall last year and Warren's fingerless gloves, which she'd stolen from him two days before while they were in his room…hehe.

She grabbed her messenger bag and stuffed a binder, three notebooks, her pencil case, cell phone, iPod and book into it, threw it over her shoulder and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Grabbing two waffles and kissing her parents goodbye, she walked out the front door and onto the sidewalk, where Warren was waiting for her with a pop tart. She smiled, kissed him and handed him his waffles while he handed her her pop tart.

-----------------------------------------

They made their way to the bus stop and waited for a while, eating their breakfast in silence until the bus got there. They boarded and went to the far back, sitting down. Jenna sighed and said, "Well, it's our last year, now…" Warren nodded and said, "We get our names and…_costumes_ this year…" Jenna laughed at Warren's pained expression. He hated the idea of wearing a spandex suit in public…No, he just hated the idea of wearing a spandex suit _period_.

"Who do you think you'll get as a Sidekick?" she asked, looking at him. "I think we can actually choose if we want a Sidekick or if we want to be a superhero team." She could tell he was telling her something, something that went beyond that simple fact. He was asking her if she _wanted_ to be in a superhero team with him. "She smiled and said, "I might apply for a superhero team. I mean, they can't force us to have Sidekicks, can they?" Warren shrugged and said, "I don't think so. But the only reason they don't really like Superhero teams is because then the heroes might have a conflict in choosing colors."

Jenna thought about it and said, "And if we wanted to be a team, what colors do you think we'd have?" Warren shrugged and said, "I like red and black, you like black, green and pink…So, we have the black in common…" Jenna laughed and said, "I wouldn't mind red. But can it be a bright red? Yours is just way too dark. It's almost as dark as the black you wear!" Warren sighed and said, "I suppose…as long as isn't so bright it looks like pink." He eyed her shirt. Jenna clapped and said, "Yay! Now all we have to do is apply for it." Warren rolled his eyes at her peppiness and said, "Why do I like you again?" Jenna stopped mid-clap and stared at him, mouth open in a shocked expression. She waited a few moments and said, "I…don't…know…" She screwed up her face in thought and slumped back into the seat. Warren quirked an eyebrow and said, "I was kidding!" Jenna shushed him and said, "I'm thinking!" Warren sighed and looked out the window. They were landing.

-----------------------------------------

Once they were on the ground, Jenna rushed off the bus, not saying goodbye to Warren. He sighed again and 'ran' after her. Running after someone for Warren was pushing past people to get off the bus quicker and quickening his pace to try and catch up to them. Once he caught up to her, he took her elbow and said, "Really, Jen, I was kidding!" Jenna looked up at him and said, "Why _do_ you like me?" She couldn't come up with any reason for him to.

"Do I have t-fine," he said, seeing the look of desperation on her face, "You're…not generic. You're original, unique, weird, annoying, funny, sweet, smart, determined, strong, blunt…You're different from all the girls at Sky High. You don't try to be something you're not. Now that you've made me admit all that, are you happy again?" Jenna smiled and kissed him. "You're the best, Warren." He smirked and said, "Oh, I know." She rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder. "Come on, we have to go apply for a team."


	3. I wish I was his partner and NO!

After a lengthy interview with Principal Powers on why they thought they'd make a good superhero team, they came out of the office, officially paired together for Graduation. They'd had to answer questions like, '_How do you think your power are a good pair? Do you have the colors for your outfits already picked out? Why did you pick each other?_' Jenna guessed she'd already known the answer to that…

-----------------------------------------

It was lunchtime when they came out, seeing as the interview had lasted about two hours. Principal Powers hadn't liked how prepared they were for her questions…even though they'd only come up with the plan 15 minutes before they went in. Everyone was worried about them by the time they sat down at the table. "What happened? We didn't see you today!" Layla said, her eyes full of concern.

Jenna smiled and said, "We're fine, don't worry. We were just in Principal Powers' office-" She was cut off by Zack. "What'd you two do so early in the year?" "Applied for a superhero team," Warren said flatly. Everyone went silent. "You two applied for a superhero team?" Will asked in a hushed voice. They nodded and said, "Yup. When we graduate, we'll be a team."

-----------------------------------------

After lunch, everyone headed to the gym. Power placement was over, now the senior class had Save the Citizen. Coach Boomer was standing on the platform, looking at everyone like they were going to be placed. "Alright, listen up everyone! Today, we're going to play Save the Citizen with your new partners. We've already got the list of paired people here, so, get used to them. You'll have to coordinate your colors, outfits and catchphrases this year, so you might as well get to know your partner while you do it!" He pulled his trusty clipboard out from behind his back and said, "Once I call you and your partner's name, you can go sit down. Alright? Alberts and Sanderson! Archibal and Court! Axle and Lindon! Burtram and Jinx!" It went on like that until they got to L, where Coach Boomer had a frown on his face. "Lawrence and…Peace?" Everyone looked at them. They just went to sit in the bleachers, watching everyone else. Whispers could be heard throughout the room. '_I bet the only applied for a superhero team because they're going out…This won't last…I wish _I'd_ gotten to be Warren's partner…_' Jenna laughed out loud at that one, watching Warren's face turn to a disgusted look. He punched her arm again ( like old times) and she hushed her laughter down to a quiet giggle.

-----------------------------------------

After everyone was paired, Boomer walked into his office, claiming he needed '_to get away from all this mindless chatter_.' Will and Layla Had been paired together, but Maj had been paired with a girl who could make herself and anyone she was touching grow or shrink, Zack had been paired with a girl who could manipulate light so she controlled it and Ethan had been paired with Lizzie (she was a hero). Lizzie could freeze time.

-----------------------------------------

The students talked among themselves; about the pairings, who they would rather have been paired with, dissing Boomer and the system…Boomer came out of his office and pushed a button, turning the gym back into the Save the Citizen arena. He picked the first pair (Will and Layla) and asked them if they wanted to be heroes or villains. Will automatically said heroes and Boomer rolled his eyes and said, "What a surprise. Pick your villains." Will looked into the stands and grinned, looking at Warren and Jenna. They both glared at Will and mouthed, '_NO!_' to him, but he just looked at Layla, who nodded, and said, "Peace and Lawrence."


	4. BATTLE! and I never want to be a villain

Jenna and Warren glared at him and put the gear on, walking into the arena. They got into their stance, still glaring at the two idiots on the other side of the arena. They'd already made their plan. Warren would take Layla, since he could just burn any plants she decided to make, and Jenna would take Will, so she could manipulate his thoughts and keep him from doing anything to save the citizen.

The buzzer sounded and Boomer said, "_**BATTLE!**_" Warren ran off to take Layla while Jenna tapped into Will's mind. She said a quick, "_Hey, Stronghold,_" before making him run over to Layla and Warren. Layla had her plants wrapped around Warren in what could only be described as a hug. His light his arms on fire and the plants disintegrated, only to be replaced by more plants. She also had one plant growing slowly toward the citizen.

Seeing this, Jenna told Will to rip the plant out of the ground. He did as he was told and Layla looked at him, shocked for a moment, before she realized it was Jenna doing it. She grew a plant up behind Jenna, which grabbed her, making her loose her hold on Will's mind. Will shook his head and, seeing what he was doing, flew towards the citizen. Jenna quickly recaptured his mind, making him go back to the ground. Warren was still fighting the plants off. The clock was at 30 seconds. Layla made a plant shoot out to grab the citizen, but right before it could yank it away from the machine below, it caught fire, making the plant drop the citizen.

But Warren hadn't intentionally made that plant catch on fire. The fire he was using to disintegrate the plants around him had caught onto the other plant, taking it down with the other plants. The final buzzer sounded and Layla let Jenna down gently. Jenna let go of Will's mind and said, "Good game, Will, Layla." They nodded and said, "Good game." Warren nodded at them and said, "I never want to be a villain again…" Jenna laughed and said, "Well, that's good news…seeing as we're the new champions."


	5. Hearts, Notes and Birthday Parties

The next day, Jenna and the gang were sitting at their lunch table when a short girl came up to Jenna and said, "Jenna Lawrence?" Jenna looked at her and said, "Yeah?" So she wasn't the most polite person in the world…The girl held up an envelope to her. "That man told me to give this to you…" Jenna frowned and looked around the cafeteria. "What man?" The girl looked, too, and said, "But…he was here a minute ago! He was tall and had dark hair and he was wearing a lot of red and he had a heart tattoo on his wrist!"

"You're sure he said Jenna?" The girl nodded and said, "He said give this to Jenna Lawrence. Jenna. Lawrence. He made sure I wouldn't forget it when he pointed you out. Jenna frowned and said, "Thanks…" She was about to open the envelope when some very small writing caught her eye. _Outside the Paper Lantern. Tonight. 10 o'clock sharp. Make sure Warren's not with you._ She recognized the type of note it was. She'd seen it millions of times in her father's handwriting. And she knew who sent it. The only thing was: Why did he want to see _her_?

She opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper with an invitation to someone's birthday party. She caught on and said, "That must've been Jeremy she saw. He likes to make dramatic entrances and exits…His son's having a party for his sixteenth birthday. Everyone looked visibly relieved. Everyone except Warren, who looked extremely worried.


	6. Don't Go and Big Plans

That day, after school, as Jenna was putting her books into her locker, Warren grabbed her arm and pulled her into the same empty hallway he'd asked her to Homecoming in. "Don't go," he said, anger lacing his voice. Putting a confused look on her face, Jenna said, "Don't go where? To Seb's birthday party?" Warren's eyes shone like fire and he said, "Don't. Go. Jenna, _please_. I know who really sent that card. And I know you shouldn't go!"

Jenna shook her head and said, "Warren, you can't tell me not to go!" Warren glared and said, "Jenna, you don't understand! He-" Jenna cut him off with a look of venom. "_I_ don't understand, Warren? _I _don't? I understand better than you! So don't go telling me what I should and should not do, because it is _none of your business_." She ended on a fiery note and walked away from him, slamming her locker shut and getting on the bus.

When Warren got on, she put her bag coldly on the seat next to her and he, not wanting to alert anyone to anything, sat down next to a little freshman girl who looked up at him in admiration. He scowled and looked at Jenna, who was staring out the window coldly.

-----------------------------------------

Work went by fast. Jenna was working as a waitress tonight, so she had minimal contact with Warren. When she did happen to cross him, she just glared and said whatever she had to say as fast and as frosty as she could. He did keep trying to get her alone, however. He'd send a small fireball her way, making her stumble a bit and spill soda all over herself or the floor. Then he took his chance while she got more drinks or a new shirt to try and talk to her.

-----------------------------------------

10 o'clock came and Jenna went outside with the excuse of taking the garbage out. She was Warren would've followed her, but he luckily was summoned into Mrs. Li's office before he could see where she went.

She put the garbage in the dumpster when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and said, "I don't have much time, Warren knows and he'll be out here the first chance he gets." The man nodded and said, "Someone's trying to take over Sky High. They have big plans, I don't know who it is, but they're planning on using you and your friends to gain entry…be careful of any people you meet."

Jenna nodded and said, "Why were you so obvious when you gave me the note? Didn't you know Warren would know who you were?" The man smiled and said, "Of course I knew. I wanted him to know…I wanted to see him. He's so grown up now." Jenna smiled and was about to say something when she was pulled down by the man and a fireball hit the dumpster.

She shot up and said, "_Warren!_" Warren was nearly growling, but not at her. Just the sight of the man touching her had set him off. "Get away from her.," he said, each word sounding like it ripped something out of Warren's throat. "Warren, please-" the man started, but Warren just threw another fireball. The man caught it and it vanished. "Don't you dare throw fireballs at me, young man!" the man's voice boomed in the empty alleyway. Jenna was left stuck in the middle, helpless. "I don't have to listen to you!" Warren roared, throwing another fireball at the man. This time, when the man caught it, he threw it right back at Warren, who couldn't react in time and went stumbling into the trash cans.

Jenna squeaked and ran over to him, sending the man a reproachful glare. She tried to help Warren up, but he pushed her away and got up by himself. The man stepped into the light of the lamp above their heads and revealed his face. "Apologize to her," he said, looking down at Warren, whose face blanched. It wasn't who he'd thought it was. No, it wasn't Baron Battle. It was Baron Battle's best friend, Vesuvius. Vesuvius was an elemental. He could manipulate and create the elements; which explained why he could handle Warren's fire.


	7. Apologies and Furnace Man

Jenna looked from one to the other, yet again, helplessly. "What are you doing here?" Warren asked, his loud rumble now more like a small squeak. Vesuvius glared and said, "_Apologize_ to her." Jenna shook her head and said, "He doesn't have to, Ves, it was nothing." Vesuvius turned his gaze to her, which then softened and said, "He's your boyfriend, isn't he? He needs to learn to respect you and your wishes." Jenna secretly felt that Vesuvius was right, but wouldn't dare voice that opinion in front of Warren.

Warren glared at Vesuvius but turned to Jenna and said, "I'm sorry. For pushing you away." She knew he felt like this was a waste of time and that, if he was going to apologize, he'd want to do it in private, not under the watchful eye of his father's best friend. Jenna gave him a small smile and nodded.

Warren then turned back to Vesuvius. "What are you doing here?" Vesuvius looked at him and said, "Helping you." Warren gave a short laugh and said, "How could you possibly help me?" "Warren, he has information about a plot to overthrow Sky High…He says that we're the targets," Jenna said quietly. Warren looked at her and said, "How do you know that?" He wasn't speaking to Jenna, though. "I'm a villain, boy, how do you _think_ I know? Your father gave me instructions to watch out for you and I'm doing my job." At the mention of his father, Warren powered up again. "My father sent you to spy on me?!" "Warren, calm down!" Jenna said, catching his swinging, burning hand in her own, wincing a bit at the strength of his grip and the fire burning in it.

Warren did calm down, visibly, at that. He immediately powered down when he registered her touch. He felt a surge of admiration towards her. Not many people would grasp his hand when it was covered in fire. He knew she must have a least some second degree burns on her hand now, but if it hurt, she didn't show it. Instead, she turned to Vesuvius and said, "Thanks, Ves…I'll keep in touch." Vesuvius nodded and said, "I'll keep you posted." He waved goodbye to them both and, once he was gone, Jenna let go of Warren's hand and said, "Waaaater!" Warren watched her run inside, a pang of guilt stabbing at his chest, and then, a low laugh as he watched her run the cold water over her hand, cursing.

She glared at him, annoyed at his laughter and flicked water at him. "What's so funny, furnace man?"


	8. Best Game and I think you have a cold

Everything was pretty normal after a week. Warren and Jenna had soon forgotten their little fight and Vesuvius hadn't contacted them yet. They'd told the group about Vesuvius' information and they all agreed to be on guard. Meanwhile, they were practicing their heroic stances and designing their costumes.

Warren wouldn't let anyone see his, claiming it was too personal and they'd all see it at graduation. Even Jenna wasn't allowed to see it, and when she'd argued that they'd have to match, he just said he'd tell her if hers matched his when he saw hers. She'd refused to show it to him.

Every day, Jenna and Warren had practice in the Gym with another pair of students. They had to play Save the Citizen against each other, mostly to test out new strategies and to help them figure out how to find weaknesses. So far, Warren and Jenna had won about 7 out of the 10 games.

The 10th game was, according to everyone except Warren, the best game ever. It was Warren and Jenna against Kyle Sorns and Tricia Patterson. Kyle was a Sidekick, he had the power to faze through objects and Tricia had the power of forming a metal barrier on her skin, making her impossible to hurt unless she didn't cover herself up.

In this particular game, Warren had had a cold. He'd been stubborn enough to drag his butt into school and insist on playing. He'd ignored his mother, Boomer and Jenna's attempts to make him go home or to the nurse. He'd regretted not taking their advice in the end.

Jenna was manipulating Tricia so she wouldn't shield herself, meaning she couldn't step onto the machine (or jump into it) and get the citizen. Warren was trying to hold Kyle off from fazing through the machine by throwing badly aimed fireballs at him. Kyle was halfway to the machine when Warren suddenly sneezed, making Jenna look at him and lose her control over Tricia. Tricia instantly put up her shield before she got hit by the fire that Warren had accidentally set off with his sneeze. The fire rebounded off of her and spread throughout the whole arena. Jenna had jumped down, but not fast enough, because her already burned hand got burned again and part of her lower abdomen did as well. Kyle just fazed through it, but Warren, who wasn't aware that he'd even sent the fire out, got thrown back into the clear plastic wall of the arena.

In the end, Jenna and Warren won, because Kyle and Tricia were so shocked by the sudden outburst of fire that they didn't notice that the timer was already at 10 seconds. Jenna didn't even have to manipulate anyone, because they were all looking at Warren, who was melting the wall with his fever. The Citizen dropped into the mulch pit and the buzzer sounded, making everyone jump.

Tricia, Kyle and Jenna had all started laughing; Warren had not.

After that game, Jenna helped Warren to Nurse Spex's office, scolding him the whole way there about how he should've listened to everyone when they told him not to come to school and fight.

Once Warren was in a bed in the Nurse's office, waiting for his mother to pick him up via school bus, Jenna was walking out when she started to sneeze. She tried to hurry out of the office quickly, but Warren, smirking, had said, "_Oh, Jenna, it looks like you have a cold!_" Nurse Spex made her go home with Warren and Angela, since neither of her parents were home.

She glared at Warren the entire way there.

Jenna and Warren got settled on his couch in many blankets and had chicken noodle soup a là Angela when they got to his house. Angela kept coming in every five minutes to see if they were eating the soup. Every time she came in, she would shake her head and say, "_Kids…_"

Eventually, they both fell asleep; their stuffed noses making them snore.


	9. I'm So Sorry and Never Again

When they woke up, it was nearly 10:30 and there were low voices coming from the kitchen. Jenna sat up from her position against Warren's chest and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Something was wrong, but she couldn't quite place what.

-----------------------------------------

Walking into the kitchen, she saw her mother, Angela, Will, Jetstream and someone who looked a lot like Warren. Since her brain was still clogged from Warren's cold, it couldn't register who the man could possibly be. A relative of some kind of Warren's, possibly. Warren himself was still asleep on the couch, snoring away with his stuffed nose.

Lily, Jenna's mother, grabbed a hold of Jenna's arm and pulled her into a tight hug. It seemed that Lily had been crying-a lot. Jenna frowned and hugged her mom back, wondering what had happened. She looked at everyone's faces and said, "What's wrong?"

Jetstream wouldn't look at her, Will was looking down, Angela shook her head and tears sprinkled her face, but the man was looking at her, a pained look on his face and said, "Your father…" He stopped, making Jenna panic. Her father what? "What happened to my dad? What aren't you telling me? Where is he?" The man shook his head and said, "I'm so sorry, Jenna."

Her mother let out a huge sob and hugged Jenna even tighter. Jenna stumbled away from her mother, pushing her arms away. Her father wasn't…he wasn't dead. No, it wasn't possible…just that morning…just that morning he'd been there. She drew a ragged breath and ran out of the house, as far away as her feet could carry her before she fell to her knees, holding her stomach and crying like she'd never cried before.

-----------------------------------------

She was rocking back on forth on her knees, crying so hard she couldn't even see anything in front of her. She stayed like that for hours, crying, drawing huge breaths in, rocking back and forth, wishing, hoping, dreaming that everything was just a bad dream…a practical joke…they were lying…he'd just disappeared, like he'd done so many times before to elude capture.

She didn't notice it start to rain, or that she was freezing, all she knew was that she felt dead inside. After another hour of staring into space blankly and crying her eyes out, she stood, stumbling a bit, and looked around. If she wasn't sick before, now she was.

If she had to hazard a guess, she'd say she was in the rich part of Maxville. Big estates were all over the place, front lawns gleaming in the rain, white houses with blue and gold trim stood tall above her. She had no idea how to get back to her own house; she'd never been to this part of town before.

-----------------------------------------

Trembling from the cold and her previous episode of crying, she walked down the street in the direction she guessed she'd come from. Not long after that did a car come down the street, it headlights sweeping over her soaking wet body. The car slowed to a stop and the window on the passenger's side rolled down, revealing an elderly man with a concerned look on his face.

"You alright, darlin'?" he asked, leaning over the passenger's seat into the window and looking at her. Jenna turned to him, her wet hair sticking to her face, and said, "I-I'm kind of l-lost." The old man retracted himself back into the car and opened the door on the passenger's side for Jenna. She stood there for a moment, contemplating if she should really get in the car. Vesuvius' words were swimming in the back of her head, '_Don't trust anyone you meet._'

Jenna pushed the thoughts out of her head quickly. Right now, she needed help, and this man was the only person around who wanted to give her some, so she'd take it. She climbed into the car and closed the door, putting her seatbelt on. She turned to the old man and said, "Thank you." He smiled and said, "You reminded me of my granddaughter. Now, where do you live?"

Jenna smiled at thought when she remembered that her father would never get the chance to see his grandchildren, if he ever got any. She choked her address out, biting back the sob forming in her throat and looked out the window. The man nodded and drove on.

-----------------------------------------

After about five minutes of driving in silence, he spoke in a soft voice and said, "What's wrong, darlin'?" Jenna looked at him and said, "N-nothing." "Well, something's gotta be wrong if you're wanderin' the streets at 2 in the morning, crying," he said, trying to make light of the situation. Jenna gave him a tight smile and said, "I was crying because I was lost." She could be a good liar when she wanted.

The man nodded and said, "I see." They drove on in silence for another fifteen minutes before he turned onto her street. There were police cars at her house and she could see people in the windows. Her mother was crying. The old man let her out and she thanked him once more, putting her whole heart in it.

-----------------------------------------

She realized in those short fifteen minutes that, if it weren't for that old man, she'd probably have spent the whole night outside. She walked up the front lawn to her house and opened the door slowly, listening to the talking in the living room. She closed the door quietly under the loud talking of police men and stood watching everyone in the hallway. Warren, Angela, the man from before, her mother, the Commander, Jetstream, Layla, Maj, Zach, Ethan, Lizzie and even Principal Powers and Coach Boomer were there, along with the 20 or so officers.

She hung her head, she hadn't meant for this to happen. She'd just been so…upset at the news of her father's death that she couldn't control her thoughts and feelings. She took a few steps into the doorway to the living room and Layla saw her. She stopped talking and after a moment, she shrieked and engulfed Jenna in a huge, bone crushing hug.

Jenna returned the hug, a few more tears spilling out of her eyes. Soon, her mother was hugging her in Layla's absence and she was muttering nonsense in her ear so fast that Jenna couldn't really determine if she was talking to Jenna or herself. All Jenna said was, "I'm sorry, Mom." Her mother let another sob out and said, "Never do that again, do you hear me, Jenna? Never. Again!" Jenna nodded into her mother's shoulder.

The officers cleared out after seeing that Jenna was home, safe. They did, however, ask her if anything had happened to her and she shook her head and leaned against the wall, exhausted.

-----------------------------------------

Warren waited until everyone else had hugged or talked to Jenna before walking up the stairs to her room, where she was changing out of her wet clothes and into warm, dry ones.

He knocked on the door and heard a faint, "_Yes?_" come from the other side of the door. "It's me," he said, waiting. She opened the door for him a moment later and beckoned him in, not looking at him.

Warren walked in and over to Jenna, picking her head up and, putting one hand on either side of her face, looked her over to see if she was hurt or something equally bad. When he found nothing physically wrong, he looked into her eyes where he saw hurt, anger, guilt and sadness. Without having to ask what was wrong, he wrapped his arms around her while she cried into his chest.

He sat them down on the bed and just held her in his arms until she was calm. When her breathing was back to normal, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and brushed her hair back away from her face. Soon, she was asleep in his arms. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

-----------------------------------------

Walking back downstairs, he was greeted with no one but the man from the kitchen. He looked at him and the man looked back at him, looking into his eyes, looking deep into Warren's soul and seeing the pain and frustration there. In one motion, Warren was in his father's arms and was a little boy again. A scared little boy who needed his strong father to comfort him. And his father was a man who needed something to stabilize him and keep his emotions in tact.

They were father and son once more, they needed each other and they weren't letting each other go again.


	10. Feeding Sharks and Frying Eggs

The next morning, Jenna walked downstairs to find her mother at the kitchen table with Baron, Angela, the Commander and Jetstream. Warren wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Jenna figured he was probably working.

-----------------------------------------

Walking into the kitchen, Jenna grabbed an orange juice and sat on a bar stool at the island while the adults talked. She listened for a while before saying, "Hi?" Everyone looked at her and Baron cracked a smile. She gave him a confused look. "What's up?" she asked; they were all being so weird.

"We were just discussing Baron's…parole," Lily said, looking at her daughter and then at Baron and Angela. "So, he's, uh, not in jail anymore?" _This conversation is a bad one…_Baron's chest rumbled with laughter, much like Warren's often did, and he said, "For the time being, no. The Commander and Jetstream have vouched for me so I can be with my son right now. He'll need all the help he can get. But, I'm sure Vesuvius has already filled you in?"

Jenna blushed and said, "He might've mentioned something…" Everyone looked at her and her mother said, "Jenna! Why didn't you tell anyone?!" Baron put a hand up and said, "She was told not to. She's just following some good advice. We didn't know who was behind it before, but now…we know exactly who it is, and why they're doing it."

"Well? Who is it?!" Jenna asked, slipping off her stool and sitting down in the chair next to Baron. "The man who killed your father…and his son. Gregory Childs goes to Sky High. He's a sophomore there, he's a Telepath. Can read and manipulate people's minds?" Jenna's face hardened. She'd seen him around school. "Well, your father and I made his father inactive. Gregory swore revenge on us and our families. His father found out about the plan and now he's out to kill all four of us. You, Warren, me and your father…he's already gotten one of us, so we have to stick together so no one else is killed."

-----------------------------------------

Jenna felt like kicking and screaming that it was all Baron's fault her father was dead, but she knew it wasn't. Her father was a villain. He dug his grave when he became a villain, and now he was lying in it. "So, what do me and Warren do about Greg?" she asked, twirling her cup of juice in her hands. "You keep away from him. Make sure you're always with someone else, both of you. And I don't mean you and Warren together alone, either," he gave her a knowing, amused look and she blushed, "but bring Layla or Will or one of your other friends. Preferably someone who won't go down so easily."

Jenna nodded and was about to say something else when a very mad Warren opened and slammed the front door, making everyone but Baron jump. Jenna looked at him quizzically, wondering what could've happened to make him so mad. When he saw everyone in the kitchen looking at him, he glared venomously and stomped up the stairs and into Jenna's bedroom.

Just by listening to the pattern of his feet, they could tell where he went; he was really _that_ loud.

-----------------------------------------

Everyone looked at Jenna and her eyes went wide. "What, you want _me_ to go up there? I just got over my last burn from him!" Everyone chuckled and Baron pushed her out of her chair gently. "Go on. Pacify him. He won't walk to talk to anyone else." Jenna gave them all a glare and said, "Yea, sure! Feed the young one to the fire pit!" She ran up the stairs, just to escape their laughter.

-----------------------------------------

Opening the door to her room, she saw Warren lying on her bed, seething. She walked in and said, "Warren?" He didn't answer, just crossed his arms and fumed some more. Jenna walked over to the side of her bed and said, "Warren?" He turned his head and looked at her—actually, it was more like he _glared_ at her. "What happened?" she asked, brushing the hair away from his face gently.

He sighed and said, "I went to the store and got attacked by some sophomore. I finally had to burn him off me and run." Jenna gave him an understanding smile and said, "Yea, I know who you mean…because we were just talking about him. Baron thinks it's Gregory Childs and his father who are planning on targeting us. Apparently, we're the most powerful, and our dad's both made his dad inactive. His dad killed mine…so now we have to stick with someone from the group no matter what. Layla and Will are our best bets."

"Oh, you tell me this _now_…," he said, grumbling slightly. Jenna laughed and kissed his cheek. "Want something to eat?" He shrugged and she said, "Ok, grumpy...I'll be right back." She walked downstairs and gave them all her best disappointed stare. "He's very mad at you all for not telling him about Greg before he got attacking by him."

Baron sighed and said, "He shouldn't have snuck out of the house this morning, then, before we _could_ tell him." His voice was amused, though. "We thought he was here," Angela said, her voice also laced with humor. Jenna shook her head when she heard he snuck out. "Does Warren like eggs?" she asked, grinning behind the fridge door mischievously. "Yes, he does," Angela said, confused. Jenna grabbed two eggs and said, "_Thank_ you!"

-----------------------------------------

She went back upstairs and into her room. He looked up and said, "Raw eggs?" Jenna grinned and said, "I have half a mind to throw these at you. You snuck out! Of course they couldn't've warned you if you snuck out, you idiot!" She laughed at Warren suddenly shocked expression. His face suddenly turned foreboding. "Jenna…don't you dare." He jumped off of her bed and was edging around the room, trying to get to the door. Jenna just grinned and raised her arm, aiming.

-----------------------------------------

Warren dashed out of the room and down the stairs, Jenna chasing him. They ran through the kitchen, past the stunned adults, and out into the backyard, where Jenna jumped on his back. Warren almost stumbled over from the sudden impact, but he balanced himself quickly and held onto her legs.

"I have complete control of you now, you know?" he said, smirking. "I wonder if I make you mad enough, you'd get hot enough to fry an egg on your head…," she mused, not listening to him.


	11. Wedding Cakes and Maybe You're a Pyro!

Jenna woke up on Wednesday, feeling refreshed and yet…very emotional. Her father's memorial was being put up today. She'd told everyone she didn't want to go see it. It would just end up depressing her even more than she was. Most people would think she was cold hearted, or even that she didn't love her father, but she'd just tell them to stuff it. It was her business how she coped with her father, no one else's.

-----------------------------------------

She got ready for the day like she normally did. Although, she wore a bit more black than usual. _I'm in mourning, I'm supposed to wear black,_ she told herself firmly, looking in the mirror at herself. She sighed and walked downstairs, grabbing a blueberry pop tart pack and walked out the door, grabbing her messenger bag on the way. Warren was waiting for her on the curb, a strawberry pop tart pack in his hand.

The exchanged pop tarts (a tradition, now) and made their way to the bus stop in silence. Jenna hadn't asked him what it was like with his dad around again, and he didn't ask her if she was ok without her dad. Although, Jenna had been spending a lot more time at Warren's house than her own, because her father was everywhere in her house.

His clothes, his cologne, his picture, his cereal, his chair, his barkalounger…everything. Baron had been overly nice to her since the whole ordeal, and she found him to be a really nice guy and a great dad to Warren. Warren seemed to be happier now, at least. Quite ironic, actually, that Warren grew happier at the same time Jenna grew sadder. But Baron was acting as a stand-in father now and she appreciated it a lot.

He always took care to say things like, "_Well, I'm just practicing for when you become my daughter-in-law._" Jenna would grin and say, "_Would you prefer I call you 'Dad' or 'Baron'?_" Warren just ended up shaking his head at the whole conversation. Angela found it quite amusing and the fact that their two mothers were spending increasing amounts of time with each other was probably part of the reason they were looking for wedding cakes…

-----------------------------------------

Once they got to school, Layla engulfed Jenna in a huge hug, asking her if she was alright and why she came to school today if her father's memorial was being put up today. Jenna hugged her back and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Lay. I'm not going because I didn't want to be….not-fine. We're having our own private burial service sometime next week. Actually, I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come. Family and friends only. Warren's family and the Commander and Jetstream are already coming," she nodded at Will.

Layla smiled and said, "Of course we'll come!" She hugged Jenna again, nearly knocking her into Warren, who steadied them just in time. Jenna hugged her back and feebly joked, "If this is what everyone's gonna be like today, I should've stayed home…" Everyone grinned (or laughed, in Zack's case) and they all headed inside to their classes.

-----------------------------------------

The day started and ended quickly, and before Jenna knew it, she was on her way to the Paper Lantern with Warren and the gang, getting ready to go to work. But her friends from Mayville weren't the only people she knew tonight.

As soon as she walked in, she was engulfed in the gentle arms of Cameron, her best friend. It looked as if Cameron, Aaron and Allie were all there. One by one, they hugged her, while her friends just stood and watched in silence and wonder. As Aaron hugged Jenna, she could feel Warren powering up slightly. At least, his body temperature rose.

-----------------------------------------

After the hugging, Jenna turned to the gang and said, "Guys, these are my old friends from New York. Cameron," she pointed to the first person to hug her, "Aaron," the only guy, "and Allie," the other girl. At the mention of her name, Allie walked up to Warren and said, "Hey, gorgeous." She winked and smiled flirtatiously. Meanwhile, the gang, plus Jenna, Cameron and Aaron started cracking up, while Warren just looked at Jenna for help.

Jenna, laughing, put a hand on Allie's shoulder and said, "Off limits." Allie pouted and said, "Yours? Damn." Jenna shook her head and said, "Yes, yes, the world is not fair, I know, the whole drama bit. What happened to Cooper?" Cameron sprung in and said, "Cooper Dames? Ha! She ditched him for Allen Greere, then she ditched him and said she'd be a celibate until she died, until she met Kyle Port, then she was saying she'd be getting married after school, until she found him in bed with another chick. Poor Allie's been having a rough time with the male species."

Allie shot a glare at Cameron and said, "_Thank you_ oh-so-much for my whole relationship life story. And for your information, I was with Greg Childs while I was with Kyle; so really, I was cheating on him before he could cheat on me." Her words stopped Jenna and Warren cold. "Greg Childs?" Jenna asked, her face blanching. Allie nodded and said, "Yeah, you don't know him, he came after you left, and then he moved away again." "Don't know him my ass," Jenna said, her face going hard.

Cameron, Allie and Aaron looked at her, worried and Allie said, "So, you do know him? You don't like him? Oh, man…What'd he do?" "Oh, he's only trying to other throw our school, not to mention his father killed mine and he attacked Warren the other day," she said icily. She wasn't mad at Allie, it wasn't her fault and she couldn't've known, but she was mad at Greg. Suddenly, her hand felt warm and she thought Warren was holding it (or powering up near it), so she pulled away, only to see that it wasn't Warren on fire, but she was. And it didn't hurt. It tingled a bit, like a warm fire on a cold winter day. Warren quickly took her hand and extinguished the fire before anyone else could see. He pulled her back out the door of the restaurant and into the back alley, where everyone soon followed them.

-----------------------------------------

"How did you do that?" he asked, letting her hand go and looking at it. "I…I don't know! One minute, I was getting mad and then my hand was on fire!" she said, astonished. "Wait, you got _mad_ and it happened?" Will asked and Jenna nodded. "Maybe you're a pyro!" Zach said excitedly. Ethan shook his head and said, "Impossible. No one in her family has ever had that power before. I, uh, might've done a bit of research on it, sorry, Jen…" She shook her head and said, "Well, you just narrowed my powers down, so thanks."

"But, I didn't power up. That was all her," Warren said, confused. "Well, according to Jenna's family tree and their powers, her father could manipulate people's minds and _use_ their powers against them. Only, he wasn't _using_ them himself, but rather making them use them. Her grandfather could do the same, but her great uncle, he could manipulate their powers and use them as his own. Sort of like a copy-cat. He manipulated their powers by using them _himself_. Maybe…maybe Jenna has his power, too?"

Jenna thought it over and said, "It's not unheard of, but if I'm correct, my great uncle Frances did all that knowingly. I was just mad." Ethan smiled kindly and said, "Yes, well, do you think he knew what his powers were when he got them?" Jenna shrugged and said, "So, I _copied _Warren's powers? Do I still have them or do I have to take them every time I want to use them?" Ethan bit his lip and said, "I think it said that he had them after that. You knew him, he was…he was a villain. He copied superheroes powers to use them against them and until about 17 years ago, when he was captured, he used them to beat everyone."

"Did you just say 17 years ago?" Warren asked. Ethan nodded and said, "No. No, I know what you're thinking, but how?" Jenna looked at them both and said, "What? What is he thinking? What are you thinking?" "Well, he lost his powers 17 years ago…you were born 17 years ago…seems a little…fishy," Warren said, looking at her. "You think my great uncle Frances gave me his powers? How is that even possible?" "Well, he was a copy-cat. Who's to say he couldn't copy his powers unto other people? Maybe he didn't want his villain legacy to die. Maybe he wanted to keep it in the family and, what do you know, you were just that opportunity for him.

"Great. Now I get to figure out how to use this power, too, don't I?" she asked, grumbling a bit. She was perfectly content with manipulating other people's minds into doing what she wanted. But to actually handle that power herself? Well…She could deal, but she wouldn't like it.


	12. Quite a Rush and Bunny Attack

The next day after Jenna and Warren got off of the bus, Jenna raced into the school and found Principal Powers. She explained her new power to her and explained how she found out about it, carefully leaving the Greg Childs part out. Principal Powers was sceptical, but she nodded and asked for Jenna to show her.

Jenna bit her lip and said, "I…um, I actually don't know how to use it. I was hoping you'd be able to help me with that." Principal Powers looked at her and said, "I don't know what I could do…My only power is turning into a comet." Jenna thought for a moment and said, "Principal Powers…could you power up? Last night, I remember Warren starting to power up when I got his power. Maybe that has something to do with it?"

Principal Powers glanced down the hallway warily and reluctantly powered up. Immediately, Jenna felt a surge of power run through her body and in a moment, she was thin air, racing through the school. She didn't know how to stop it, though, so, in her mind, she yelled, _STOP!_ She turned back to normal and landed, stumbling on the floor on her feet in front of a group of people-including Powers, Boomer and the gang.

She looked at Principal Powers and said, "I don't know how you can stand that…" Principal Powers just grinned and said, "Practice, my dear. Lots and lots of practice. You might want to get to the nurse….It's quite a rush on the first try." Jenna was leaning against the wall, breathing hard. She nodded and made her way down the hallway, shaking her head and muttering, "Never again…"

-----------------------------------------

In the nurse's office, Jenna was sucking on a piece of ice and watching Nurse Spex fix up a freshman who'd gotten thrown into a wall by Coach Boomer's magnificent voice. Jenna found herself thinking she'd like to copy his power and yell at him for once. She'd be a legend.

Once Nurse Spex was done with the kid, she turned to Jenna as the bell rang. "Alright, Miss Lawrence. Back to class with you." Jenna nodded and said, "Can I have another piece of ice?" Nurse Spex rolled her eyes and gave her another piece before she shooed her out of the room.

Once out of the office, Jenna made her way to her locker, picked her books up for her next few classes before lunch and walked into Mad Science, where she sat next to Warren, still sucking on the ice. Warren looked at her bemusedly and said, "You having fun there, 'Na?" 'Na' was the oh-so-affectionate nickname Warren had given her after he'd heard the story of her first word being 'Da' and her second being 'Ma'. She'd ended up calling both her parents, 'Dama'.

She glared at him and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Although, it came out more like, "Yeff, af a madder ov vact I em." Warren grinned and put his hand over her mouth, warming it up and melting the ice in it. She swallowed and gaped at him. "See if I like _you_ at lunch, buddy…" He just grinned and said, "Don't talk with your mouth full, 'Na." She glared again and brushed his hand off of her shoulder.

She ignored him for the rest of the day. He only laughed.

-----------------------------------------

When Jenna and Warren got off the bus, Jenna was talking to Warren again. She couldn't help it; he'd made it up to her on that ride. They walked over to Warren's house, after seeing no lights on in Jenna's. They knew her mother was at Warren's. As soon as Jenna walked in the door, she was ambushed by something small and furry. She shrieked and pulled the thing off of her, holding it at arm's length. She sighed in relief when she saw what it was; a rabbit. Someone had thrown a _rabbit_ at her.

She held the rabbit close to her and walked into the living room, where she guessed the person had thrown it from. There, in the corner, was a big cage with three other rabbits. Confused, Jenna (and a laughing Warren-he'd found it quite funny when she shrieked) turned to look at the three adults; they were all laughing as well.

"Alright, who threw the poor rabbit?" she asked, looking at them sternly; like _she_ was the adult and they were the children. Which, in a way, was somewhat accurate. They just laughed harder and Jenna put the rabbit down into the cage with his friends. She grinned and used Warren's power (she'd figured out how to use it when explained how to in Mad Science that day) to flick small fire balls at all of them.

They stopped laughing and Baron said, "How did you do that?" They looked at Warren, who put his hands up in defence and sat down on the couch. "I got a new power. Now, what's with the rabbits and why did you feel like attacking me with one?" "New power? What do you mean ne-Frances," her mother said, recognition on her face, "They kicked in _now_?"

Jenna looked at her mother incredulously and said, "You _KNEW_? You knew and you never _told me_?" "Of course I knew. Frances was at home when we came from the hospital. You were his favourite little relative. He gave you his powers and you copied your father's right away. You've always had that power, but you've never used it before." Jenna looked at her mother and said, "So…but…that is so not fair."

"What's with the rabbits?" Warren asked his mother, looking at them. She smiled and said, "Well, we found them. The only reason Jenna got 'attacked'," she actually used air quotes, "is because the one that she had bit your father." Jenna was petting the little animals and said, "Didn't bite me." "It likes you better," Baron said, sticking his nose up.

"I won't throw it away if it bites me," she quipped, smirking at him. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Go ahead, pick one up. The only reason we took them in is because they were house rabbits. They wouldn't last in the wild. All of us were bitten," Baron said, looking at their hands.

Jenna shrugged and picked a bunny up, petting it's ears. "Bunnies aren't mean," she said as she pet it. The rabbit laid still, it's small body moving rhythmically with each breath. It seemed to be enjoying Jenna's petting. "We should take them to Layla's mom…she can talk to animals. She'd tell us why they didn't like you guys."


	13. Don't Make Me Listen To It Again!

A week (and fifty five million rabbit bites) later, Baron Battle, Jenna and Warren were sitting in the living room, watching the rabbits in the cage. Baron was still miffed with them for biting everyone except Jenna and he was miffed at Jenna because she was the only one who could touch them.

They hadn't actually asked Layla's mom to talk to the animals, but Jenna insisted on doing it soon. She really wanted to know what those bunnies had against everyone. They had mood swings, in her opinion; whenever Jenna came around, they just got better. They had "Jenna withdrawal" and it "happens to everyone at least once in their life," she'd stated only a day after they had found them.

Everyone had rolled their eyes at her, including her mother, although, after poking and prompting and annoying her, Jenna had finally managed to get her mother to admit that she'd had Jenna withdrawal a couple of times in her life. "You are my child and I missed you, Jenna. There's nothing _wrong_ with that!" she'd exclaimed, huffing embarrassedly. Jenna just smirked and said, "You just keep thinking that."

Angela and Laura walked into the house just as Jenna and Baron were starting to discuss rabbits and their 'obscene' habits. Warren was looking quite uncomfortable as they talked and sighed audibly when the mothers came in the room, Laura giving Baron an angry look and Angela giving him and weird one.

"I so want to call you bunny from now on, but that'd just defeat the purpose, because you only have one son," Jenna said, sticking her tongue out, poking Baron's arm and jumping away before he could grab her. Angela looked at Jenna oddly as well, now, and Jenna said, "Do we want to know?" Warren shook his head fiercely and said, "Don't make me listen to it again!"

----------------------------------------------------


	14. Warren Peace! and Easter, oh, Easter

**_Sorry for the wait, guys! I just lost my muse and this is basically a filler chapter (although, I think I found a plot somewhere in it for a while...haha) so you aren't DIKY-starved (as if you weren't already...ihehe. Being cocky there..). _**

**_ENJOY! _**

**_And thank you all for the adds to Story Alert/Favorite Story/Author Alert/etc. and the reviews, I love reading them and hearing your feedback! _**

**_Maybe you could give me some ideas for a new character? I dunno. Something to spice it up._**

**_Also, I'm thinking about starting a contest...a fanfic contest. Just a short story (approx. 500 words) about anything based on this story (or Order in Chaos)...I might even use the winner's plot in the story (user permitting)._**

**_Tell me what you guys think, ok? I'll post details later if you guys are for it._**

**_Maybe I'll host a banner contest as well? I dunno. Tell me what you guys think first, ok?_**

Now, on to the story!

_Chapter 14: Warren Peace! and Easter, oh, Easter_

* * *

The next day, Jenna had actually forced Warren into helping her with the rabbits. She wanted to take them to Layla's mom and find out, once and for all, what they had against everyone. They arrived at Layla's house after a short walk and knocked on the door, Warren switching hands every other second because of the rabbit trying gnaw on his finger repeatedly. Jenna was holding the other two and they were behaving calmly, looking at the other bunny and Warren somewhat sadistically, somewhat amusedly. Jenna was just watching him amusedly as she pet the two bunnies in her arms and smiling sublimely at Warren. 

Warren was just holding the rabbit by its neck and Jenna was just about to yell at him for it when Layla opened the door and beat her to it. "Warren Peace! How dare you hold that poor little bunny like that! Don't you know you could break its neck? What on Earth is wrong with you?!" Jenna stifled a laugh and looked at Layla, mock-seriously, and said, "I know, I was just telling him to knock it off. He has no respect for the poor animal kingdom, really." Layla nodded angrily and poked Warren's arm viciously, taking the poor little bunny (whose red eyes were glowing happily) out of his grip and cradling it in her arms.

Only moments later, however, and Layla had dropped the bunny out of surprise it had—you guessed it—bitten her. Jenna giggled as the little bunny hopped over to her, thumping its back feet noisily in Layla's direction and looking as snooty as a rabbit could. Layla rubbed the spot where the rabbit had bit her vigorously as Warren smirked at her and Jenna giggled silently. "That's why we came, Layla…The rabbits bite everyone—except me. We were wondering if we could maybe talk to your mom?" Layla rubbed the spot again fiercely and said, "Yeah, sure. Come on in, I'll go get her…"

Warren walked in first, just so he wouldn't have to watch the little bunny hopping around in front of him and Jenna walked in with the two rabbits in her arms, while the other one hopped in front of her and up to Warren, who didn't seem to notice it. When he stopped walking, it started chewing on the bottom of his pants leg, making Jenna start hiccup-laughing. Warren looked back at her for a moment and then turned around. He almost stepped on the rabbit, but he checked himself just in time and glared down at the little thing, receiving an innocent look in return.

A minute later, Layla's mom was showing them into her small den, which was filled with research tubes and different books about special animals. It was quite obvious (in more than one way) that Mrs. Williams was a veterinarian. Once the three rabbits were on the tall, metal table, Mrs. Williams looked at the two teens and said, "Layla said you needed to speak with me. Do you need these little guys checked up? Registered? I'm glad to do it for free for Layla's friends." The smile on Mrs. Williams' face mirrored Layla's so much that it almost knocked both Warren and Jenna speechless. Fortunately, Jenna could never keep her mouth shut in particularly awkward situations, so she was the first to answer.

"Our parents found them in Warren's backyard about a week ago. We're not really here for medicinal purposes, more for educational-" Mrs. Williams immediately interrupted, "Oh! You're doing a report on the habits of rabbits? That's so sweet! Well, let's see…You'll definitely need 'The Snow Bunny and its Home' by Earl Brown…Maybe 'Easter, oh, Easter' by Margaret Blanchett…" "No, no, Mrs. Williams, we came to you because we know you can talk to animals. You see, our problem is: The bunnies bite everyone except me. We don't know why and it's been bugging us for a while…Whenever I'm in the room, the bunnies come to me, they're nice and tame…but when I'm gone, they stomp around and bite people and are monsters. We were wondering if you could talk to them and ask them why…"

Mrs. Williams laughed loudly and said, "Oh! Well, why didn't you say so? I'd be happy to speak to them. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room. Rabbits are particularly shy creatures." Jenna and Warren nodded and exited, closing the door softly behind them. "Well, the mystery is almost solved. And maybe—" Jenna was interrupted once again by Mrs. Williams' voice, only this time it was softer and sounded bewildered. The two walked back in and saw Mrs. Williams with a peculiar expression on her face.


	15. The Plot Thickens and First Fight

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and favorites, it means a lot to me ♥

I'm reeeeeeally sorry it's taken so long for this update, but I hope I'll be able to keep up with them from now on. ^.-

Tooooooooooooooo the story!

* * *

Jenna looked at Mrs. Williams and asked, "Is everything alright?" Mrs. Williams gave the teens a tight smile, her eyes dashing from them to the rabbits on the table, and said, "Of course. Could I speak to you outside?" Jenna looked at Warren and nodded, turning back around and walking out of the room while Mrs. Williams put the rabbits in three separate cages.

She exited the room not long after and closed the door, her eyes now filled with concern. "Those rabbits aren't rabbits," she explained, guiding Jenna and Warren to the kitchen, "They're humans." "How do you know that?" Warren asked, frowning. "I can speak to animals, Mr. Peace, but humans in animal form? Impossible. Humans in animal form are still only humans, only without the ability to form words. Therefore any human in animal form can't speak the language of that animal, because it's not programmed into their brains."

"So…these rabbits are really humans. Why don't they change back?" Jenna asked slowly, trying to comprehend what Layla's mom was talking about. "I don't know, but it certainly can't be good. Obviously it has something to do with getting close to you, Jenna, but I don't want to take any chances and have you take them home. If you leave them with me, I can take them to the Ministry and have them properly dealt with," the older woman replied in a hushed tone. Jenna nodded and said, "That would be great, thanks."

* * *

A few hours later, Jenna and Warren were sitting in the Paper Lantern after their shift, eating dinner. "Do you think this has anything to do with Greg? I mean, as far as we know, his power is telepathy, but who knows? He could be recruiting shape shifters to help overthrow the school. They could be anyone," Jenna said, spearing a piece of pork on her fork and waving it in the air around her head.

Warren shook his head, saying, "If he does have shapeshifters, we need to be careful. They could turn into Powers or Boomer or anyone." Jenna put her head in her hands and said, "If they did, they wouldn't have their powers, though, would they?" Warren shrugged.

"I don't know. They could have someone like you, too, though. Copy the powers and then use them. I don't imagine it would be that hard to find someone like that in a prison…" "So you're saying I'm likely to become a villain?" Jenna asked angrily. "No! I mean, there are a lot of people who would use a power like that for evil…" "Like my father, maybe?" "Jenna, you're taking this out of proportion, I didn't mean-" "Save it, Warren," Jenna said, cutting him off. "See you later." With that, she got up, dropped the money for her food on the table and left quickly before Warren had a chance to follow her.

* * *

When she got home, she ignored her mother and headed straight for her room, wiping her eyes harshly. "How dare he talk about my dad like that?" she asked her empty room, leaning on the closed door. "He's one to talk, with his temper." Sniffling, she walked over to her bed and fell face-first into her pillows. Sighing, she looked at a picture of her father and hugged her favorite purple pillow to herself, slowly crying herself to sleep.


End file.
